mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shark
|spawn = 1 or more blocks of water, any light level, spawning block must be between level 46 (inclusive) and sea level. |behavior = Hostile |tamable = Yes |sounds = None |common drops = Shark Teeth (0-3) |rare drops = Egg (0-1) (if difficulty is set to Easy or higher) |health points = |image = |added = v2.6 |attack strength = Easy: Normal: Hard: |experience = 5}} :For the sword, see Shark Sword. Sharks are tamable aggressive mobs that spawn in water. Spawning Sharks spawn in water between layers 46 and sea level, and can be found in any biome. 'Appearance' Sharks are large aquatic mobs that are mostly greyish-blue in color. They have small eyes and large fins, along with visible gill slits. Wild sharks are 0.5 blocks wide and 3 blocks long, whereas tamed sharks can grow up to 6 blocks long and 1 block wide. Drops When killed, sharks drop from 0 to 3 shark teeth, which are useful items for making chain armor and a shark sword. They also have a 10% chance to drop a shark egg. Eggs can only be obtained if the difficulty is set to Easy or higher. They drop 5 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. Behavior Sharks will attack and pursue any nearby players that are in the water, if within 16 blocks of a shark. They will also go for and attack squids. Sharks have high attack damage, and can kill an unprotected player in about three or four hits, depending on the difficulty. They will not attack on Peaceful. Tactics *Due to their high attack damage, it should be advised to stay out of the water when a shark is nearby, as it will turn on you for as long as you remain in water. *It is recommended to either kill a shark from a distance with a bow, (particularly with the Power enchantment for increased damage), or to strike them at close range with an iron or diamond sword. *A full set of iron or diamond armor is recommended for protection against sharks. Taming A shark can be tamed by hatching a shark egg in water. In order to get a tamed shark, the egg must be hatched by throwing it into the water, which will hatch into a friendly baby shark. Tamed sharks will not attack the player or other sharks. A tamed shark can be moved with the use of a fish net. There is no current way, however, to heal a tamed shark by "feeding" it. The only way to heal a tamed shark is to throw a splash potion of Healing or Regeneration at it. Commands If you cannot get a shark egg from sharks, input the following command. Be sure to have cheats enabled on your world or server. Trivia * Unlike dolphins, sharks cannot be ridden, nor can they be bred. * Sharks are the largest aggressive aquatic mobs in Mo' Creatures. Gallery Mo16.jpg|A shark up close. Shark size.png|A wild shark compared to the size of a tamed shark. DrZhark's Mo'Creatures Mod.png|One of the Mo' Creatures banners featuring a shark. Several sharks.png|Two tamed sharks. Sharks underwater.png|Several sharks underwater. Category:Mobs Category:Aggressive mobs Category:Aquatic mobs Category:Tamable mobs